


A Different Kind of Training

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: There's more than one way to tire Felix out.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	A Different Kind of Training

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my docs and I actually really like the way it turned out so I'm posting it here.

"Hold still," Byleth said, placing her hand firmly on Felix's hips. "I'll completely stop if you don't stay still."

Her hand on his cock slowed, drawing a shudder from the tormented man beneath her. 

Felix said nothing, inhaling deeply through his nose, silently begging Byleth to move faster, to let him come, but he refused to beg aloud and give her the satisfaction for the moment. 

"How are you doing?" Byleth's voice was teasing, only serving to anger Felix more. 

"I'm fine, stop-- mm…babying me." He groaned and tugged involuntarily at the restraints binding his wrists together. 

"I'm going to do what I please with you." 

"Aren't you bored yet?" Felix hissed as she gripped him tightly, squeezing as she stroked him. "Fuck, Byleth, it's been almost an hour!" 

"Such theatrics," Byleth laughed, "I know you can hold out longer for me. Be strong, Felix."

The whimper he let out was anything but strong. He was covered in sweat, his body felt like it was on fire; he had to fight to keep his desperation nonvocal. Despite all of this, Felix was enjoying the agony and the buildup. 

"Close…" He growled reluctantly, knowing what would come next. 

Sure enough, Byleth immediately removed her hand, leaving Felix to writhe ineffectively. She shoved his hips down again, leaning in to kiss his lips, swollen from being bitten to muffle his moans. 

"Who do you belong to?" Her breath was hot against his mouth, fingers ghosting over his cock. 

Felix muttered something derisively, not the answer Byleth wanted to hear, but it was alright, she'd coax it out. 

She trailed a series of sloppy kisses across his neck, stopping where his jawline began. He tensed beneath her and she smiled before she bit down, feeling the vibration of a moan he couldn't contain. 

Felix breathed shakily as he felt Byleth suck a purple mark into his neck, feeling smug at the fact that he'd have a hard time covering it up the next day. 

"I'll ask again," she said, running a finger over the quickly forming bruise. "Who do you belong to?" 

"You…" His voice came out a broken whisper. "I'm yours."

"Good boy." Byleth praised, her hand wrapping around his cock again. It wasn't the praise that did it for Felix, it was the way she looked at him, eyes filled with adoration; he couldn't explain it and he hated how soft he felt when he saw it. 

She gave him that look and something in him snapped, leaving him whimpering helplessly as she slowly stroked him. Felix buried his face in her shoulder so she couldn't see him. 

"You know, I like seeing your beautiful face, Felix." Byleth traced circles on his back with her other hand, chuckling at the goosebumps that appeared. 

"I'm close…" he sighed, ignoring her previous statement. 

"How cute." She let go of his cock again, and Felix swore he could cry at the loss of stimulation. Byleth's hand moved to his hair and pulled his head up, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Are you still doing alright?" 

"F-fine." 

"Felix…if you're not alright, you need to tell me." 

"I said I'm fine, dammit!" Felix rasped, voice long since polluted with lust. "Quit stopping!" 

Byleth's grip on his hair tightened and she pulled him further back. "Mouthy. I think I'll leave you here to finish yourself off."

She let go and moved to get off the bed, grinning wickedly. He didn't realize how much better it sounded to come undone by her hand, but now that she was threatening to leave, Felix felt true desperation. 

"You can't…" He hated how pathetic his voice sounded, but he couldn't control it at this point. 

"I most certainly can." Byleth stopped, turning to face him. "Tell me why I shouldn't."

"Because I'll…be good, okay?" Felix looked away as he said this, his face flushing even redder. 

Byleth hummed in response, shoving him against the headboard. Her fingertips brushed against his cock, taunting him with feather-light touches. "Beg for it." 

"Please…touch me again." Felix's pride was wounded, but he was too far gone to care. "I need you to touch me more."

"Adorable." Her hand slowly moved across his cock. "Tell me what you want." 

"You already know what I want."

"Felix…" 

"Please don't make me say it," Felix muttered, looking utterly defeated. 

"I'll let you off just this once." Byleth smiled as she stroked him in earnest, relishing in the sounds flowing freely from his mouth. 

"Almost, almost, Byleth-- I'm so close." Felix gritted his teeth when she didn't slow down, chest heaving with effort. 

"Go ahead, I won't stop you this time." She gently pressed her lips to his, and he gasped against her mouth as he let go, spilling into her hand. 

His body shook as Byleth stroked him through his orgasm, only stopping when he whined quietly. 

She delicately cleaned Felix off with a rag she'd laid out on the table. Tossing it aside, Byleth untied his wrists and peppered his face with kisses, stroking his hair affectionately. 

"You were so good for me, Felix." 

"I'm not going to be able to train today…" he grumbled, pulling her down so she laid next to him. 

"Never change, Felix." Byleth laughed, holding the petulant man close.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the working title was "Just Felix Gettin Wrecked".


End file.
